Anthony Zacchara (Bruce Weitz)
Anthony redirects here, for other uses of the name, see Anthony (disambiguation) Anthony Zacchara is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera, General Hospital. He is portrayed by Bruce Weitz. He is the father of Claudia Zacchara, the grandfather of Johnny Zacchara ,the rival of mob boss Sonny Corinthos, and the husband of Tracy Zacchara-Quartermaine. Background Before coming to Port Charles, Anthony was the head of crime out of New York. He was know for killing his enemy's family and friends. He has one child, Claudia Zacchara, and one grandchild, Johnny Zacchara. While living with Claudia, Johnny, and his wife, Maria, he began to go very crazed. He even tried shooting Johnny, but Maria stepped in-front of the bullet, saving Johnny and killing her. Then Trevor Lansing, Anthony's attorney, covered up the murder. Then Trevor, Johnny, Anthony, and later Claudia moved to Port Charles. Storylines On October 19, 2007, Sonny Corinthos went to Anthony's office for a meeting with Anthony. Anthony tried to shoot Sonny, but failed and when he asked Sonny if he wanted to shoot him, Sonny said no. He then said he was going to kill Sonny's kids, Michael, Kristina, and Morgan. Then he started talking about the weather and Sonny knew he was nuts and dangerous. Black and White Ball Anthony soon found out Johnny was dating Lulu Spencer. He then ordered when of his goons to get info on her. During the Black and White Ball he planned to kill Lulu. He then saw Trevor's son Ric, who is Sonny's brother and stabbed him. He luckily made it. Then he attacked Nadine Crowell because he thought she was Lulu. He then attacked Maxie Jones and Damian Spinelli. He then tried to choke Nikolas Cassadine, the host of the party, with a phone cord. He stopped when he saw Johnny coming. He then was almost killed by Lulu's dad, Luke Spencer, but luckily for Anthony Luke had a heart attack and left him there to die. Luke survived with the help of Lulu's ex Logan Hayes. Then Anthony meet Leyla Mir, who he thought was his dead wife who he murdered which was Maria. He then said that Leyla got to pick if Anthony killed Patrick Drake or Robin Scorpio-Drake. Leyla then said both, but jumped in-front of the bullet and made it. This made Anthony think even more that she is Maria. Anthony then finds Nikolas and tries to kill him again, but is stopped by Lucky Spencer and Sam McCall. Later Emily Quartermaine is murdered and Anthony is the prime suspect, but it really wasn't him. It was the Text Message Killer. After that, Anthony found Johnny and Lulu. He told Johnny that Lulu was gonna die when the sun comes up. Later Anthony shots Sonny and then gets shoot by Jerry Jacks. He is not hurt badly at all. After that, Anthony kidnaps Elizabeth Webber and has her hostage with Jason Morgan, Sonny's partner in crime. He orders them both to jump off the ledge or they would be killed. Elizabeth then kicks Anthony and Jason shots him just as he jumps off the edge. He was then paralyzed from the neck down. In January 2008, Anthony goes to Shadybrook and clams to feel movement in the foot. No one believed him since he was so crazy. At the same time Claudia arrives at Port Charles. He then attacks Claudia with words calling her a tramp and slut. He then get a restraining order against her. Ric then visited Anthony and said he would give him help for money. He wanted Anthony to kill Trevor and he said yes. He hired Logan as his attistant to wheel him around. Later he order his goon to kill Claudia in a car crash, but was saved by Jason. He then ordered his goon to kill Jason and Claudia. Returning to Port Charles and back to his old ways At Anthony's hearing, the judge released him from Shadybrook. He then went to everyone he attacked and said sorry. Later he learned Claudia accidently had a goon shot Michael, Sonny's son, in the head putting him in a coma. He confronted her and said he also knew she had sex with Sonny. Anthony soon orders his goons to kidnap Lulu and bring her to the mansion. He blackmailed her to date Johnny or he will tell the police Luke's crime past. Lulu agrees and pretends to like Johnny. After awhile Lulu and Johnny really do fall inlove. Claudia told Johnny she thought of a plan to make Sonny think Anthony shoot Michael. Johnny said to forget about it because the goon who shoot Michael was murdered by Jason. Claudia says ok, but Jerry hears the whole thing. On Memorial Day 2008, Jason tells Anthony that Sonny retired and he had took over the organization. After awhile a mod war starts against Anthony and Jason. Anthony gets a room at the Metro Court, while Johnny and Claudia decide to share a penthouse. He wants them to move into the new rebuilt Zacchara Mansion (Jason burned the first one.), but they say no. Anthony soon starts to threaten Kate, Lulu, Alexis, and Kristina. Jerry then tells Anthony if he hurts Alexis or Kristina he will murder Johnny himself. He then took Johnny hostage. Claudia begs not to kill anyone because it would result in Johnny's death and she admits she was behind Michael's shooting. It's later revealed Trevor raped Claudia. After Lulu killed Johnny's goon Logan, Johnny covers it up and takes the blame. Anthony tried to make the police think Jason killed Logan, but they knew he was lying. He then blackmailed Maxie into telling the police that Lulu really killed Logan and if they didn't Anthony would kill both Maxie and Lulu. Maxie then refuses. Lulu and Johnny go on the run together. Anthony then moved Johnny's stuff to the mansion, which made Claudia mad. Anthony then told Alexis he was gonna kill Kristina, and Alexis said Sonny and Jerry wouldn't let him. At Johnny's murder trail for Logan's murder, Scott said Logan was a undercover police officer who worked for evidence against the Zaccharas. Ric then said that it was a lie. Anthony then taunts Scott by saying he knows where his daughter Serena lives and he will kill her if he doesn't "shut up". He also said Ric would be murdered if Johnny goes to jail. Kate's Shooting In late September 2008, Anthony shoots Kate during Sonny and Kate's wedding. Luckily she makes it. Ric then askes him if he shot Kate and he says yes. Anthony visited Sonny in the hospital chapel and offered him a deal: so that Sonny could drive the Russian mob out of town, Anthony would let Sorry to run the Zacchara organization as long as he marries Claudia. At first, Sonny said no. After awhile he decided that marrying Claudia would be better for the business and Sonny asked her to marry him and she said yes. Sonny told Kate he was doing to it to project Kate from the mob. On November 25, 2008, Claudia and Sonny get married. Claudia then realized that Anthony was able to walk and probaley shot Kate. She confronted him, but then he blackmailed her that he would tell Sonny about Claudia's involement in Michael's shooting. In January 2009, there was a benefit at the hospital to build a brain trauma wing in honor of Michael. Carly, Edward Quartermaine and Tracy Quartermaine were all upset when Anthony showed up. The said a killer shouldn't be here. Carly allowed him to say, to use his money. However, a deadly biotoxin had made it's way into the room and they were all trapped together. They learned the would be taken out one by one. When Claudia began to pass out, she tried to tell Sonny something but then was unable to. Anthony thought she was gonna tell Sonny Anthony shot Kate. After he left the room and was OK, Anthony went to visit an unconscious Claudia in a private hospital room. He tried to kill her with a pillow, but Trevor caught him, shocked to see Anthony could stand. He realized Anthony shoot Kate. Nadine arrived and Trevor left to find Sonny. Sonny then found out about Kate and planned to shoot him. But Jason said not to, so Spinelli could get out of prision. Sonny caught Anthony in the hospital chapel. Jason then arrived and there was a standoff. Sonny then knocked him off his wheelchair to make Jason happy. Right after, Sonny and Jason heard a massive explosion and left Anthony to die. Trevor then found him and begged him for help, but he said no. In the end, he esacped, Trevor died, and the hospital fell down. The thing was no one know Anthony had made it. Weeks later, Anthony made his way to Flordia and made plans to leave the country. But his overseas accounts had frozen. He knew Claudia knew about one of those accounts. Kidnapping Claudia and going to jail He then returned to Port Charles and kidnapped Claudia and helf her for ransom. He demanded millions of dollars or he would murder Claudia. Next he strapped Claudia to a chair with bombs. Sonny then arrived with two big bags of cash. Anthony then made him choose between nagging him or saving Claudia. Sonny rashed to save Claudia, as Anthony ran away. Jason then held Anthony at gunpoint. After fighting and talking, Jason knocked Anthony out. At the PCPD, Anthony asked to talk to Johnny who agreed. Anthony told his son he hadn't told Sonny about Claudia's involement in Michael's shooting because Johnny was kinda involved. Anthony was sentenced to Pentonville Prision. Jason visited him, demaning info about Michael's shooting, but Anthony won't cooperate. Family tree See also *Zacchara mob family Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional Italian-Americans Category:Fictional mobsters Category:Fictional criminals Category:Zacchara family Category:Zacchara mob family Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Quartermaine family Category:Morgan family